


Knowing Me Knowing You

by mydaydream



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Brian is this too perfect guy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sungjin is a dumbass who doesn't pay attention to anything around him, all the chapter titles and the work title are from abba, hes so annoying, let sungjin eat his cookies in peace, listen to abba and instantly cure ur depression, overuse of commas once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Sungjin hates Kang Brian's guts so why does he have to spend five full weeks with him on some stupid potions project? Fate hates him that's why. Let’s just hope the time goes by quick and without any injuries





	1. don't look too deep into his angel eyes

“Can I have some?” Dowoon asked Sungjin, grabbing the small bag of cookies that had just materialized in front of them.

“No! They’re my favorite.” Sungjin snatched it back, stuffing the small bag inside his robes.

“Don’t you want know who’s sending them to you?” Wonpil questioned, piling his plate with sausage and eggs. Dowoon grabbed the last scone just as Wonpil reached out to take it, both of them engaging in a silent battle for the scone. Sungjin sighed, buttering up his toast, all too used to them bickering during breakfast.

“If they want to reveal themselves to me I wouldn’t mind but right now I’m too busy to find out who they are,” Sungjin replied, lying to their faces.

He had spent nights staking out the kitchens on weekend nights, hoping to see who was making these cookies but he had only found hungry third years and Kang fucking Brian sneaking into the kitchen. It couldn’t be Kang Brian giving him cookies, given they hated each other’s guts. Plus when he had entered the kitchen after him, he found him stuffing his robe with fruits (who the hell does that).

Sungjin shook himself out of these thoughts and returned to breakfast. He turned to talk to Wonpil about the new band crystal witches, ignoring whatever look Kang Brian was trying to send to him from across the hall when a paper crane landed on his empty plate.

He glared at Kang’s cheerful smile, crushing up the paper crane in response to his wave. Brian made a show of pouting before his slytherin friend pulled him into a conversation.

“Why do you hate him so much hyung?” Dowoon asked, taking a bite of Wonpil’s eggs ignoring the glare Wonpil sent him “He’s really nice, even helped me out with potions once”

“Something about first-year incidents” Wonpil replied, making a face at the word incidents. Honestly, he thought all this hating each other business was so childish. He has made it clear what he thinks about this stupid rivalry going on but do his friends like to listen to the only piece of sound advice they get? No.

“I’ve said this so many times but since you need to be reminded, he’s an asshole. That good-boy image he has? All fake” “Classes start in 5 minutes, we gotta go!” Wonpil interrupted Sungjin before he could go into another spiel about why Kang Brian was the worst person to exist on earth, who had the ego the size of the great lake and didn’t put in any effort in studies.

Sungjin continued to grumble to himself as he gathered his bag and followed the pair out the great hall. He had potions first and now he had to spent even more time in freaking Kang Brian’s general vicinity. At least he had the cookies to make it better, he smiled to himself.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Sungjin was at his table making small talk with Mark, when his most hated person entered, sauntering in like he owned the place, laughing with his friends. Why is he so loud for? Sungjin thought to himself, some of us are trying to talk to our friends.

Sungjin glared at him, trying to set him on fire with the power of his eyes, when he made direct eye contact and winked at him, sending a small smile his way. Sungjin just glared at him harder. If only he wasn’t a prefect, he would have hexed him so hard. He would use a boils hex, his face would be covered in red boils and maybe then he would finally shut up.

Sungjin’s fantasy of hexing Kang Brian was interrupted by Professor Park's entrance, who wasted no time in starting the lesson. He focused on the lesson, potions was the one subject he has difficulty focusing in, with the fumes of all the ingredients making his head hurt.

“We’re going to do a group project. Partners are assigned and no I’m not changing them put your hand down Mr park.” Professor Park squinted at Jae, who sheepishly put his hand down.

“With your partner, you are to pick a potion from the list I have here and brew it. I will also need a 5-foot essay on its functions and general history. In addition to that, you are to research on any modifications that can be done to the potion and how it changes the purpose. You will have 5 weeks to finish this project. Any questions? Yes, Ms. Jung.” He nodded at Jung Eunji.

“Are we doing this project during class hours?”

“No, you will do this in your free time. Classes will go on as normal. Yes, Mr. Yoo.”

“Can we choose a potion not on the list?”

“If you and your partner have any objections to the potions list you can talk to me after the class, though I assure you the potions I have picked are perfect for what your project requires. If that’s all I’m going to read out the pairs. Jung Daehyun and Kim Wonshik”

Sungjin drowned out professor Park’s voice, praying with all his might that he wouldn’t get paired with Kang. He didn’t know how he would deal with Kang for 5 fucking weeks and not murder the insufferable ravenclaw.

“Kang Brian and Park Sungjin” Sungjin groaned loudly, slumping on the table. He ignored the pitying glance Mark shot him, what does he know he’s friends with Kang. He knew he shouldn’t have taken potions, rethinking of his decision to become a healer. Maybe he can get hit by a hex and spend the rest of the month in the infirmary. He knew Dowoon wouldn’t pass up a chance to hex someone, especially if that someone was him.

He was so far into his pity party that he didn’t realize the fact that everyone around him was moving and meeting up with their partners.

“This is going to be great Sungjin-ah.” Sungjin lifted his head up to glare at Kang, who was staring at the list of potions on the blackboard, a hint of a smile on his face. He can’t believe the taller was laughing at him. “What potion do you want? The Essence of Dittany should be interesting but I’m open to the others as well.” Kang turned to shoot Sungjin a smile. Sungjin continued to glare at him, before turning to the blackboard.

Sungjin thought over the list of all the potions and picked one out that looked the most interesting. “I like the Draught of Living Death. We should do that; it looks more challenging.”

“Didn’t know you wanted to spend more time with me.” Brian drawled out, still staring at Sungjin, who refused to even look in his direction. “but yeah I like that as well, let me go tell the professor” Brian went up to Professor Park, leaving Sungjin staring after him in confusion. He couldn’t believe it was that easy convincing Kang to do the potion that he wanted, there must be something fishy going on. Kang wouldn’t cooperate with him that easily, with how much he liked to make Sungjin’s life difficult.

Brain returned to their table and Sungjin spent the rest of the lesson observing his every action trying to figure out what he was planning. Sungjin left the room as soon as the clock hit 10, his headache worsening with each step, not looking forward to the meeting after dinner to discuss their plan.

─────  ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Thursday night came too fast for Sungjin’s liking. He was seated in the small study rooms the school built for group studies, waiting for Brian to arrive. He straightened out his notes and looked at his watch.

Brian was twenty minutes late.

He thought about getting up and leaving but ultimately cared too much about his grades to do so. He took out his transfiguration homework to get started on, he can at least do something else while waiting.

Brian burst in, panting heavily. He was still dressed in his quidditch robes, hair wet, shoes caked in mud, looking like a mess.

“Sorry I’m late, practice ran late. Professor Kim wanted to speak to me about the team. But I do have a list of books we can look at” Brian dug into his bag and held up the crumpled paper with triumph, making it looks like the world’s greatest achievement.

Sungjin didn’t speak a word, just looked at the single piece of crumpled paper and then down at his perfect notes. How was Kang one of the top students he didn’t know.

“I already pulled out some books while waiting for you, you can get the books in your list,” He said coldly, choosing to ignore the apology.

Brian saw the frown on Sungjin’s face and didn’t know what to do, it’s not his fault he was late and he _had_ done some research. Why was he so short with him? He went to the shelves to pull out the books required and walked back to the room to see Sungjin diligently taking notes.

He sat in front of the Gryffindor and started taking his own notes. Is this how they were going to work on their project for six weeks? He opened his mouth to ask Sungjin about the ingredients but closed it when he saw the fierce glare Sungjin shot him when the beginning of the sentence came out of his mouth, he didn't want to piss off the gryffindor even more. 

They spent the rest of the hour in silence, taking separate notes on the potion.

The noise of the chair dragging made Brian look up at Sungjin who was packing up and spelling the books to go back to their shelves.

“Here” Brian looked at the stack of paper Sungjin handed to him “these are my notes; you can give me yours tomorrow or send them to me when you’re done. We can compare them later”

Brian wordlessly nodded.

Sungjin made a move to leave but stopped at the door separating them from the library, “Next time you’re late I’m not going to wait for you.”

The next day Brian made sure to arrive extra early, waiting in the same room with all the books from yesterday and Sungjin’s note sitting primly on the table.

Sungjin looked surprised to see him already seated but didn’t comment, taking a seat in front of him and taking out his own notes.

He handed Brian the notes he had sent him in the morning and started his own work.

They didn’t speak a word for an hour and Brian couldn’t take it. Is this how it’s going to be for five weeks, communicating through notes?

“Look Sungjin, this is not going to work. We have to speak to each other to do the project.” Brian exclaimed, tired of the silence between them “I know you hate me but for us to get an O in this project we have to actually speak to each other. So can we please not sit in silence for 2 hours and talk about the project”

Sungjin looked shocked at Brian’s outburst but begrudgingly agreed with him.

“Fine, we can discuss the potion and only the potion. If you try any funny business with me you’re getting hexed, my prefect duties be damned” Sungjin replied, the glare that was always on his face when around Brian intensifying. “Now, I did have some questions about the origin and its use, do you have anything in yours” Sungjin pulled Brian’s notes towards him, immediately getting absorbed in the words.

Brian sighed, he had hoped that they would have an actual conversation that was not about the potion but looks like it wasn’t going to happen. He shook himself out of his wistful thinking and answered Sungjin’s questions about his terrible handwriting.

They spent the rest of the time actually talking about the project and Sungjin left satisfied with their progress.

The next few sessions went the same way, both of them talking solely about the project (though Brian wished it wasn’t the case). They started brewing the potion, failing to get it right on their first try, Brian’s pout doing weird things to Sungjin’s stomach which he chalked it up to the potion’s fumes, his headache returning in full force.

In the midst of this, the cookies kept coming, one could say increasing in frequency as Sungjin went through them like an animal. Even Brian noticed the cookies when he nibbled on one of them as he took notes of the potion’s color.

He had asked him where he got the cookies from, Sungjin distractedly replied that he didn’t know and that someone had been sending it to him during breakfast, missing the look of happiness on Brian’s face.   

Things between them weren’t the best but at least Sungjin didn’t glare at him every time he suggested something, which was progress in his book.

─────  ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Sungjin sat beside Wonpil, immediately draping his whole body on the table, groaning into the table.

“What happened hyung?” Dowoon’s voice was clear among all the chatter in the great hall.

Wonpil patted his hair with one hand, eating his dinner with the other hand.

“Had the worst day in the history of bad days” his voice muffled, Wonpil and Dowoon straining to hear him speak.

He turned his head so his nose won’t be mushed against the table, staring up at his friends with tired eyes, his eye bags were the size of russia and he looked like he was going to fall over any minute. 

“First off I woke up late because I stayed up late finished that stupid charms essay and missed breakfast. I finished all my cookies yesterday so I had nothing to eat and when I tried to convince the house elves to give me some food they chased me out of the kitchen for no reason. Then I tripped on the way to defense against dark arts and got this giant bruise on my arm” He pushed his robe sleeve up to show the angry red bruise covering his entire left arm, Dowoon and Wonpil cooing in sympathy.

“Then I forgot about my afternoon rounds and Ms. Park chewed my ass out for that and if that wasn’t all I got an E on the Herbology essay I spent weeks perfecting! And I still have that stupid essay for transfiguration due tomorrow that’s only half done” Sungjin finished his monologue, slamming his hands on the table, starling other students at the table.

“You should take a nap hyung, you’ve been overworking yourself” Wonpil chided him, pushing the spoonful of rice in his mouth. Sungjin mumbled something, swallowing his food before speaking again.

“How do you think I missed my afternoon rounds? I fell asleep in the library”  

“Take a relaxing bath. I know you prefects have those fancy bathtubs. Use it for once hyung” Dowoon commented, filling up Sungjin’s plate with more chicken.

Sungjin ate, listening to his friends’ advice half-heartedly. Maybe he should listen to Dowoon. They do have nice prefect’s bathrooms. He finished all the food his friends kept piling onto his plate and bid them goodbye, already feeling better after talking to the cheerful duo.

Sungjin made his way to the fifth-floor prefect bathroom. He heard someone humming but ignored it, thinking it was another prefect and made his way to the bathtub that was better described as a pool, undressing along the way.

He sunk himself into the warm water, muscles unraveling. He leaned his head on the edge, closing his eyes, listening to the sound of water and the pleasant humming getting closer to him.

“Sungjin?” The voice made him snap out of his relaxed daze and he looked at the face he really didn’t want to see right now. There stood Brian Kang, wearing only his boxers as he lowered himself into the water at a distance from Sungjin.

He looked wary when he was getting into the water but he did so nonetheless. Sungjin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to spend even more time with Brian than he had too but he was too tired to get out of the water. He decided to stay in the water and not talk to the ravenclaw.

He closed his eyes again, willing the thoughts running in his head to quiet down, the scented soaps doing little to calm him down.

Sungjin opened one eye to peek at Brian who was in the same position as him, except he was still humming to himself. Sungjin wondered what it was like to live such a carefree life, wondering how Brian can be so cheerful all the time.

“Why do you look like you’re going to fall over any second?” Brain questioned him, Sungjin turned his head to look at him, to find his eyes already on him.

“Just had a really long day” Sungjin curtly replied, not really in the mood to talk.

“You know you can talk to me,” Brian said, ignoring the look Sungjin sent him. “What? I might be a better listener than your friends, you never know.” At Sungjin’s questioning look he clarified “I’m not personally involved and talking to a third-party always helps.”

Sungjin mulled the words over in his head. On one hand talking to someone other than his friends will help but on the other hand the someone was Kang Brian, the person he hated. The fact that he hadn't already left the room was a big deal. He stared at the stained glass window and looked at Brian who had his eyes closed and decided; fuck it. He was too tired to think about the consequences.

“You ever feel like the world is closing in on you and you’ll never get anything done ever?” Sungjin said, refusing to look in Brian’s direction when he felt the water move, staring at the mermaid in the stained glass window.

“All the time” Brian replied softly.

“How do you deal with it?”

“I talk to my friends and take long baths,” Brian said, amusement clear in his voice.

Sungjin splashed water on him. “Be serious Kang. I’m trying very hard to not curse you out right now”

“Ok ok,” Brian laughed before his expression turned serious. “But seriously these baths help me unwind a lot, sometimes I fly but people always end up watching me so that becomes a chore itself”

“Having fans must be such a chore” Sungjin mocked him.

“Hey I like them but it’s overwhelming. Having someone watch your every move. In here there’s no one except the mermaid” gesturing to the moving art on the window “No one expects anything from me here you know. I can be myself and not worry about anything.”

Sungjin thought about Brian’s words. He did make sense, Sungjin needed to find a time to unwind from the hectic life of being a sixth year, when was the last time he didn’t spend the weekends in the library slaving over books or taking short naps in the common room, when did he even get a proper sleep, most of his nights spent perfect his essays and notes. 

“But then you’re here. How am I supposed to relax with someone I don’t even like” Sungjin didn’t notice the hurt flashing on Brian’s face at his words.

“You can find your own place then Park because I’m not giving up my bathroom for you” Brian’s expression smoothened out as Sungjin turned to look at him, smirking at the gryffindor.

“This is my bathroom now Kang” Sungjin splashed more water in Brian’s direction, both of them having moved closer during the conversation, the other boy shouting indignantly splashing back.

They spent the night playing around in the water laughing at each other, the animosity forgotten for a moment.  

Sungjin slept better that night than he had the entire semester. Maybe Kang wasn’t that bad afterall.


	2. One look and you're hypnotized

Three and a half weeks into the project, he and Brian were on better terms now. The night in the bathroom changing their relationship. They talked more now, not just about the project but about everything and anything, staying in the small room until Madam Seo chased them out. 

 

They even met in the library outside of the project days, spending almost everyday after classes huddled over books, helping each other study. Sungjin had learned that Brian wanted to be a transfiguration professor, even apprenticing under Professor Choi. Sungjin took advantage of this fact to use his notes in the subject, his quiz scores improving in no time. (not that they were bad in the first place)  

 

Sungjin looked in the direction where the ravenclaw team sat, wondering if he should wish him luck or not. They were friends but he didn’t know if they were at that stage yet. 

 

Remembering something that happened weeks ago he took out a pen and wrote a message on the paper napkin which he then folded into a crane and charmed it to fly to the captain of the ravenclaw team.

 

He watched the crane flutter to Brian who noticed it immediately and opened it rather than crush it like Sungjin had weeks ago. Sungjin looked at the smile blooming on Brian’s face, looking around the great hall to search for the sender of the note. Sungjin concentrated on his food as soon as his eyes swept over the gryffindor table, completely missing the grin that took over Brian’s face. 

 

It was a sunny but cold day, the cold wind making it difficult for students to stay in the stands. Despite the cold weather, most of the school had turned up at the match, the stands quickly filling up. He wished he was still in his warm bed, huddled under the blankets, sleeping but Dowoon had burst into his room and dragged him to the pitch, not listening to any of his protests. He cast a warming spell over the three of them, huddling closer together. 

 

The three of them managed to get good seats with an excellent view of the pitch. Wonpil and Dowoon were discussing the merits of owning a pygmy puff as Sungjin was lost in a dream about his wonderful bed, staring absentmindedly at the players warming up in the pitch. He made eye contact with Brian who winked at him before flying off. Sungjin ignored the tingly feeling in his hands, chalking it up to the cold and inserted himself in his friends’ conversation, waiting for the match to start. 

 

Sungjin was brought out of his daydream by the whistle, the quidditch match had started.  He tried to pay attention to the match but he had no interest in the game whatsoever, his eyes continued straying over to Brian, who scored points after points, cheers exploding everytime he did. When had he become Brian instead of Kang? 

 

He took out the chocolate-chip cookie given to him today and took small bites of it while he watched the match. Slytherin was winning at the moment. 

 

Sungjin was already looking at Brian when Brian looked at him, still chewing on the cookie. The quidditch player gave him a smile and a wink, the fans around him burst into giggles. Ah this is why he hated the ravenclaw, his ego was really getting out of hand. He made a face at the player, who laughed before going back into the game. Sungjin spent the rest of the game paying more attention to his cookies than the actual game, periodically glancing up when Dowoon cheered particularly loud at the slytherin seeker. 

 

The game ended not long after with slytherin winning. Dowoon once again dragging them down to the pitch where both teams were congratulating each other. He hung around with Wonpil as Dowoon went to Jae flinging himself into his arms. He was idly talking to Wonpil about the homework when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“You came! I didn’t think you would.” Brian reached out for a hug but Sungjin expertly side-stepped him. They weren’t at that level yet. 

 

“I did say I would.” Sungjin replied, ignoring Wonpil’s scoff. As if Wonpil wasn’t the one who dragged him out here. “Sorry about the loss.” 

 

“It’s ok, it happens. But you better believe we’re not losing to gryffindor.” Brian chuckled throwing his arm around Sungjin’s shoulder as he led the two of them to the great hall. Sungjin’s ears turned red at the contact but he didn’t shrug off Brian’s hand. “Let’s go to hogsmead and get some chocolate frogs. I need to console myself.” “Fine but you’re paying.” “AW-”

 

Wonpil watched everything unfold with judgemental eyes, his eyes wandered to where Dowoon and the slytherin seeker, Jae, were just standing there looking into each other’s eyes. He was friends with complete idiots. He really should have stuck to Jinyoung, he wouldn’t have been like this. 

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

They were in the library study room again when Sungjin realized he had been spending a lot of time with Brian. If you told a fifth year Sungjin, hell even sixth-year Sungjin a month ago he would have given you a weird look and walked away.  They basically met up every day to revise, doesn’t matter that they have completely different schedules. Whoever finished early would get some snacks and wait in their usual room. They had a system now, on Mondays and Wednesdays Sungjin would bring cut fruits and other healthy snacks while the rest of the weekdays Brian would bring whatever the house elves made for him. They seemed to like him, just like everyone else. Sungjin included.  The weekend was usually spent with friends, all five of them more often than not, since Dowoon and Jae, Brian’s slytherin friend had a thing going on. 

 

Today was a Tuesday and they were on the last part of their potions project. They only had to look up the modifications that can be done to improve the potion and write it all out. The potion was already done, packed safely in Sungjin’s trunk. 

 

Brian was eating the chips house elves actually made for him, he really had the whole school wrapped around his fingers. Sungjin may or may not have spent ten minutes unabashedly staring at him writing when Brian looked up. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” He looked like a puppy with his head tilted like that. Sungjin wanted to coo at him so bad. God when had he turned this soft. Fuck. 

 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how you have the whole school under your spell.” He replied airily. Brian visibly stiffened up at those words. 

 

“What do you mean?” Brian asked voice hard. 

 

Sungjin was confused. Had he said something wrong? “Nothing, just for six years I spent hating you I never realized you were like this. No wonder the whole school loves you.” 

 

“What did you think I was like?” 

 

“Why the sudden questions?”   
  


“Just answer me.” Sungjin had never heard Brian’s voice like this before. He sounded like he wanted to be anywhere but here but was forcing himself to stay in his spot. 

 

“I thought you were a stuck up brat who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and never worked for anything. Obviously I was wrong.” Sungjin answered, not sugar coating anything. “I also hated every time you got higher grades than me. God I hated you so much-” 

 

Sungjin was cut off by Brian packing up his things and getting up to leave. 

 

“Wait where are you going? We still have the modifications left.” Sungjin hastily followed Brian to the door. “Brian”

 

“We’ll finish it separately. I’ll give you my part when I’m done. Bye.” With that Brian left, almost running down the corridor. 

 

Sungjin was left standing there wondering what went wrong and why did his heart hurt so much. 

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

It was Monday and Sungjin hadn’t spoken to Brian at all. Every time he approaches Brian to talk to him Brian manages to run away. It’s like he had a sixth sense that alerted him whenever Sungjin was around. During the classes they shared, Brian ran in at the last moment, sliding in the empty seat at the corner of the room and left as soon as the professor dismissed them. Sungjin suspected that he used a disillusionment charm walking in the hallways. But that didn’t matter because it was Tuesday tomorrow, the day they have to hand in their potions project. He has no choice but to talk to Sungjin and that’s when he’ll apologize. 

 

The cookies had also stopped coming. He didn’t think about the first two days but when Friday came and went with no sign of the cookies, Sungjin put two and two together. Brian had been the one to make him cookies all this time. For one whole year, Brian had been the one to bake him cookies that he associated with warmth and home. He had gone and fucked that up too. He really needed to fix things with Brian and not just because of the cookies but because he missed him. 

 

The weekend was spent in the library and frequent trips to the kitchen hoping to catch Brian but to no avail. Even the house elves got annoyed with him, sending him passive aggressive comments every time he entered the room. He couldn’t even pay attention in class. What kind of power did Brian hold over him?

 

“Are you still thinking about Brian-hyung?” Wonpil asked, Sungjin had spent the majority of the dinner staring in the ravenclaw table’s direction but Brian was nowhere to be found. Was he eating well? 

 

“Obviously. Hyung hasn’t talked to him since he fucked up.” Dowoon interjected. 

 

“Hey I didn’t fuck up!” Wonpil and Dowoon gave him a Look. Sungjin slumped onto the table, defeated. 

 

“Ok yes I did. I just want to apologize but it’s been a week and I couldn’t even go near him.”

 

“You have potions tomorrow with him right? Just apologize then.” Dowoon said, stealing chicken from Sungjin’s plate. He couldn’t be bothered to block him, that’s how much Brian not talking to him, bothered him. Why was he so affected?

 

“Because you’re in love with him.” Sungjin looked up, not realizing he had spoken the last part out loud. Wait what?

 

“I’m not in love with him!” 

 

Both his friends put down their utensils at that. “Hyung are you fucking kidding me? All you talked about was Brian-hyung. When you hated him, it was all about how he was so annoying and how his ego was the side of jupiter. After you became friends with him, you still talked about him! But this time how smart he was or how he looked handsome flying or how he was so funny imitating the professors. Through the length of our friendship you’ve talked more about Brian than anyone else.” Wonpil finished his rant, breathing sharply. “See now you’ve got me agitated.” 

 

“To be honest I thought you’ve had a crush on him since I was a first-year.” Dowoon said sheepishly. 

 

Sungjin incredulously turned to him “Are you for real? I don’t have a crush on Brian Kang of all people. He’s the-”

 

“Worst?” Dowoon and Wonpil chimed in when Sungjin stopped. 

 

“No. He’s wonderful and kind and funny and hard-working and I am in love with him.” Sungjin admitted it for the first time. “Anyways I gotta go, I need to think of a perfect apology that doesn’t revolve around how I’m in love with him.” 

 

Sungjin didn’t give his friends time to reply him, leaving right after confessing his true feelings. Wonpil and Dowoon were left sitting there in shock. 

 

Now that Sungjin knew he was in love with Brian he spent the whole night rethinking every interaction they had, every-thing he ever said about Brian, every time he looked at Brian and before he knew it, it was morning and he hadn’t slept a wink. He didn’t even think about his apology. He had three hours before potions. He got ready for the day, thinking about his apology the whole time. 

 

Finally, it was potions and Sungjin was nervous. Already sweating in the stuff air of the potions room. He could already feel a headache coming but kept it away through the power of sheer will. He won’t sleep until he apologizes. 

 

Brian entered the room at the very last second like he had been doing for the past week. He slid into his seat beside Sungjin, not even looking in his direction. Sungjin tried to not show the disappointment on his face. 

 

Brian slid their project on the table, beside the glass bottle Sungjin had placed on the table. “I edited the modifications you had. It wasn’t newt eye but newt tail.”

 

“Thanks. Hey do you think I could talk to you-” Sungjin was interrupted by the professor starting the class. Now that the class had started, Brian wouldn’t look at him. No matter, he’ll catch him after class. 

 

The entirety of potions was spent stealing glances at Brian and doodling in his notebook. He’ll have to borrow notes from Mark. Near the end of potion Sungjin was ready to catch Brian before he manages to slip away. Once Professor Park dismissed them, he was already in front of Brian before the boy could stand. Brian didn’t look at him, choosing to stare at a spot above his shoulder. 

 

Sungjin opened his mouth to finally apologize when someone called Brian out. He turned to see Mark waiting for Brian by the doorway, he sent Mark a questioning look but all Mark did was offer him a shrug. Brian took this opportunity to walk away, leaving Sungjin standing in an empty room once again. The whole time Brian hadn’t looked at him once. 

 

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

Sungjin felt defeated. The past week he tried everything he could to apologize to Brian but nothing worked. The owl he sent got sent back with his letter, unopened. The ravenclaw door knob refused to even ask him riddles. So that was out and the only option he had left was the potion class but even that was a failure. He didn’t know what to do. 

 

He thought of all the ways he could apologize as he entered the prefect bathroom. He expected the bathroom to be empty since he was here during dinner time. But there was the familiar whistling that he heard last time he was here. He didn’t dare to hope, shedding his clothes by the bathtub and slipping in the hot water. It was probably some other prefect who needed to relax as much as he did. He sighed, leaning his head against the edge, soaking in the hot water. 

 

“Sungjin? What are you doing here?” Sungjin’s head snapped up at hearing the voice he longed for, another familiar scene. 

 

“Brian! I didn’t know you were here.” All rational thoughts flew out of his mind once he looked at Brian’s scantily clad body. He was still staring when Brian turned around to go back to the changing corner. “Wait! Brian! Just hear me out. I’ll leave right after” Brian paused. “I promise you’ll never see or hear from me ever again. Just hear me out. Please.” Brian must have heard the desperation in his voice for he turned around and walked back to the tub, sitting down at the edge, letting his legs soak in the water. Sungjin couldn’t take his eyes from his face the whole time. 

 

“You wanted to say something?” Brian’s words broke the silence. 

 

Sungjin took a deep breath, the scent of lavender invading his nose. Brian must have chosen it. “I wanted to apologize for judging you without even knowing you. I know you’re a very hard-working and extremely talented person who goes after his goals. You’re also kind and amazing and so so funny. I’m sorry I let my jealousy cloud my opinion of you and I’m sorry I rejected all your efforts at friendship. It was a dick move and I regret it so much. I’m sorry for mindlessly hating you for over five years when it wasn’t hatred at all. I’m sorry about my words last week too. They were careless and thoughtless and I apologize. I hope you can forgive me.” 

 

The silence took over the room once more. Sungjin waited for Brian to say something but it was obvious he was going to stay silent. Sungjin rose out of the water, getting the unspoken message loud and clear. 

 

“Where are you going?” Brian asked, finally looking at him. Sungjin could have cried from relief, oh how he missed those eyes. 

 

“Out. It’s obvious you don’t want me around.” Sungjin replied. 

 

“Tell me what those feelings actually were.” Brian’s face was unreadable. 

 

Sungjin couldn’t do anything but let out a noise of confusion. Was he really asking that? And was he supposed to tell him that he was in love with him?

 

“You said it wasn’t hatred at all. Well what was it?” 

 

Sungjin debated if he should tell the truth or not. Looking at Brian’s hopeful eyes he decided to fuck it. He already fucked up once, what’s one more. “It was love. I’ve been in love with you Brian Kang and I just realized it. All those years I spent observing your every move, staring at you for hours. I thought it was hatred but it wasn’t. You see young me didn’t know what a crush felt like and mixed up those emotions for a crush. I didn’t know it before but I know it now and I fell for you even more when we actually started becoming friends. The way you chew your lip when you’re thinking, the way you nibble on your food, the way your eyes sparkle when you reach a breakthrough and don’t even get me started on your brain. Brian Kang, you’re a wonderful person who deserves the world and I am in love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same.” 

 

How do you end a confession? Did everyone feel like their heart was going to jump out of his body and shoot to Mars. He stood there waiting for Brian to say something, anything even if those words were of rejection. He looked at Brian’s back when it started shaking. Fuck was he crying?

 

Sungjin kneeled down faster than he ever had before “Oh my god. Are you crying? Please don’t cry” He cupped Brian’s face in his hands, wiping the tears softly. Fuck he made him cry. He was the worst. 

 

“I’m so sorry Brian. I’m so sorry.” He kept repeating it as if it would carry more meaning the more it’s repeated. 

 

“Do you know how long I waited to hear those words? I bothered you during first year cause I thought you were cute and your angry pout was so cute that I couldn’t stop. I sent you those cranes in the morning just so I can have an excuse to look at your angry face. And the cookies, I don’t know if you know but the cookies were from me. I heard you talking to Wonpil about your mom’s chocolate chip cookies and wanted to make that sadness in your voice go away so I went to the kitchen and spent the whole night baking. It took me a week to make a batch I was satisfied with but seeing the joy on your face when you tasted it was so worth it. When you said you hated me, my heart broke, I couldn’t even hear anything else. Sungjin I spent so much time hoping that you would like me back and hearing you say you really hated me back then… I just couldn’t stop thinking about how you must hate me now too.” Sungjin opened his mouth to deny it. 

 

“Obviously I know it’s not true now but I thought it would be better for my heart if I just didn’t speak to you. And well that didn’t work and I’ve been miserable. Sungjin you’re stubborn and annoying and you don’t pay attention to your surrounding but since that first prank in first year I’ve had a crush on you.” Brian stopped talking and looked at Sungjin with the most beautiful eyes in the world and Sungjin was speechless. 

 

“Does that mean you like me too?” Seriously? That was his response? What was wrong with him? He went to put his head in his hands but Brian blocked it, craning his neck to kiss him. Again Sungjin was left speechless, melting into the kiss without much thought. After all what else can he do when the boy he was in love with for years was kissing him. 

 

They spent what felt like days kissing, Brian reaching up to run his hands through Sungjin’s hair like he had wanted to do for years while Sungjin cradles Brian’s face in his hands, holding him like it was a treasure and for Sungjin it was. They broke apart for air, leaning their forehead against each other, just basking in the other’s presence.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Brian asked, leaning up to peck him again. 

 

“I think I need more convincing.” Sungjin replied before capturing Brian’s lips in a breathless kiss. 

 

They spent the rest of the evening splashing each other like they had done before except this time the playful splashing came with playful kisses that turned into makeouts. 

 

The water had gone cold so they were just soaking in it, Brian enveloped in Sungjin’s arms. 

 

“Do you realize that this bathroom has single-handedly fixed our relationship?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finally finishied this,, sorry for taking over six months to write the second chapter
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/mydaysdream) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess! chapter two is on its way it's just caught in traffic. please tell me if this was ok or not thx!! 
> 
> Thank you to my friends who're always reading my work when it literally doesn't make sense and listening to my dumb ideas lmao (love ya) (esp miss mary who helps me make sense of my words)
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
